Making of a Family
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: When Nathan shows up at Duke two years after high school graduation, with a two-year degree and an acceptance letter, it's up to his ex-girlfriend Haley to decide if they're still worth it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Haley called, sarcastically, to her unmoving roommates.

"We knew you would," Jen, the obnoxiously sweet computer engineering major, called over her shoulder, with a sugary tone.

Haley swung the door open with a welcoming smile, expecting someone else's boyfriend or friend, or even the landlord, "Surprise," the deep male voice greeted.

"Hi," her hand clenched on the doorknob, her heart started pounding, she could feel her free hand start to moisten, "w-what are you doing here?"

"Well it seems my two years at community college paid off," he grinned handing her a small envelope. She ripped it open, her eyes getting larger with every word she read.

"Nathan!" she shrieked, "I'm so proud of you…I'm taking you to dinner."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

She had taken him to a local Italian restaurant with the hope of him still enjoying pasta and carbs as much as the boy she'd fallen in love with in high school. And he had, he'd smirked when they'd walked to the roadside bistro across from the campus and Haley's apartment.

"I've really missed you, Hales," he murmured when the waiter had taken their plates after a hearty helping of mac and cheese for her and lasagna for him.

"I've missed you too," she smiled warmly, "so you start classes with us on Friday?" she'd picked up the dessert menu giving it a quick glance over and glancing at him from over the top of it.

"Yeah and I got my associates degree back at Christmas so I've been earning a few credits here and there," he nodded, "might even be able to catch up with you," he joked, "although it'd probably take the summer to do that."

"Well if anyone can do it," she set down the dessert menu asking the waiter for the check when he returned to their table.

"You give me too much credit, Hales," he stole the check as the waiter set it down quickly slipping his debit card in and handing it back to him, "what?" he questioned when she gave him a disapproving look.

"I said I was taking you out to dinner," she replied, pulling a few bills from her pocket and offering them to him.

"I'm not taking your money Hales," he laughed, pushing her hand back to her, "besides I'm pretty sure I'm the most financially stable twenty year old--like ever."

"Really?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey," he mocked insulted, "I've been doing my finances for four years now I've got this figured out and then some," she laughed as the check was returned and Nathan signed before standing and pulling her chair out for her.

"Well thank you for dinner, then," she murmured quietly, "Are you going to play basketball?" she suddenly asked, as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Tryouts start next week and I have to walk on," he shrugged, "I'll probably never stop playing though," they let the quiet engulf them as they walked back towards campus.

"Gah!—I still can't believe it's been two years…So have you found my replacement yet?" Haley questioned interrupting the silence, she'd been curious about Nathan and his relationships since she'd missed him at Christmas one of the few times she'd been back in Tree Hill.

"Could never happen," he swore softly, "You, Haley James, are irreplaceable," she sent him a stern look, "but to answer your question. No, there is no one in my life, other than Lily, of course."

"Isn't she the cutest kid you've ever seen?" she asked grinning, and she couldn't decide if it was because she knew he hadn't had a relationship in the last two years or if was just finally being with and talking to him again, "you know Karen just found out she's pregnant again?"

"I know, and as ridiculous as it is to say at twenty it's a lot of fun having these little kids around," he chuckled, "so how 'bout you? Got a boy I should be worried about coming to beat me up?" he questioned just as eager to learn about her current relationship status as she had been to learn his.

"Nah," she shrugged, "don't seem to get a lot of dates when you're a virgin in college," she lamented, it was one of her biggest complaints about the boys in college they were all after the same thing and it surely wasn't a lasting relationship as far as she could tell at least not the guys she could find.

"Well you're on one now," he offered, raising his eyebrows in that hopeful way that Haley was sure she was the only one to have seen since he was a small child.

"My high school boyfriend went out with me, because I made him and he doesn't know anyone else," she deadpanned; taking his hand in her own. He shivered feeling the sparks in his fingertips, taking the gesture as a symbol of her acceptance of his offer. Although he wasn't sure she even realized she'd done it as she acted as if nothing was different and continued strolling along the Durham streets.

"I wouldn't want to spend my time with anyone else," he promised making eye contact and refusing to let her believe anything else; causing them to stop on the sidewalk on the way back to her apartment, "Marry me?"

"Wh—wait…what? Nathan, we've barely seen or spoken to each other during the past two years," She refuted, not sure she'd even heard him correctly, and amazed he seemed serious about the previously asked question.

"Haley, I've loved you since I was sixteen and I've known just as long that I was going to marry you." He swore grabbing up her other hand holding both of them tightly in his own, "We agreed to breakup because we were hours away from each other. But we aren't anymore, and I love you--"

"I love you too," she sighed, a soft smile taking over her face as she squeezed his hands in hers, "I always have, you know that—but, Nathan, we can't…I mean what about our families? Our friends? Where would we live? How would we live—right now I'm pretty much surviving on scholarship alone—and you are paying for your own education--"

"Hales, I have my own apartment, I'm on partial financial aid and the other part is a loan," he shrugged, he was right when he said he was financially stable, but he wasn't rich and certainly couldn't pay for a Duke education, "I know you want your parents at your wedding, but Hales…they haven't been back to North Carolina since we were juniors in high school. And I know I don't want my parents there. Yeah, it would be nice if Luke could be around, but he's been in Europe since he left Tree Hill two years ago."

"I know, he's um…supposed to be home around Christmas--" She offered, remembering the e-mail from her best friend who had been absent for the past few years.

"He was supposed to be home last Christmas too," he interjected, reminding her of another e-mail she'd gotten last year around the same time, "I've countered all your arguments, so why not?"

"We are so young Nathan," she sighed, trying to come up with a reason why they couldn't, and she really wasn't finding one, "and we are so far away from who we used to be."

"No we're not," he chuckled glancing her up and down before looking down at his own feet and then back up to her eyes, "You are still the shy quiet tutor and I am still the stuck-up jock I've always been," he shrugged, "some things will never change Hales. And I know we're young but come on I would have married you at sixteen."

"Okay, when are we doing this?" she sighed defeated from her arguments, thrilled at the thought, and almost subconsciously preparing herself for him to yell 'psyche'.

"Right now, campus chapel is open 'til ten, right?" he questioned remembering one thing from his campus orientation, and grabbing her hand, pulled her down the brick path they had taken toward her apartment and reversed their direction heading for the chapel.

"We don't have rings; we can't get married without rings--" she started to argue, knowing she wanted to at least have some sort of ring for the occasion. If she was going to wake up tomorrow a married woman she knew she was going to have to have a ring to remember this as reality and not a dream.

"I actually have this," he pulled the black velvet box from his pocket, and she gasped, he felt like slapping his forehead for forgetting it was in his pocket…hell it'd practically been burning a hole for days now. He cracked it open and she could see the single square cut diamond, nestled neatly on the silver band, "It was actually Great-Grandma Lee's--"

"You proposed without the ring?' she practically shrieked, letting him take her hand in his as he slid it on her finger, he chuckled as she brought it up to examine it closely.

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on proposing tonight," he shrugged, "I was thinking maybe the second or third date," he grinned, releasing another chuckle, tucking the box back into his pocket, "why? Would you have said yes sooner?" he questioned as if it suddenly dawned on him.

"Maybe," she winked, spinning away from him and leaving him standing there as she continued on their walk, glancing back over her shoulder, when she noted he wasn't following quickly, "you coming?"

"Like I'm going to pass up that offer," he spoke softly to himself, jogging the catch up with her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist making their gait awkward as they walked as one, as she led the way towards the chapel.

The minister only requested a sit-down with both of them before agreeing to marry them. Once he was satisfied with the couple, he directed Haley to a back room where fresh flowers were set up after their arrival every Sunday morning.

"So you and Haley have been together a while?" the minister asked Nathan as they waited for Haley to return to them.

"We dated in high school, but—uh this is the first time in almost six months that we've seen each other," he sighed, fiddling with the collar of his polo. "Oh…that's—that's not going to make you change your mind is it?"

"No…there's something about the two of you," he smiled kindly, "I've seen a lot of couples come through here…some to get married…some to get divorced, the two of you have something special though."

"Okay," Haley breezed up to the alter; smiling at Nathan.

"Okay, well…Sally is going to be your witness," the minister nodded to the church secretary, "let's begin shall we."

Nathan and Haley had decided to have the traditional service and smiled at each other as their vows were spoken before the minister gave Nathan permission to kiss his bride. Nathan's arms engulfed her waist pulling her tightly into him before swooping down to seal his lips over hers.

When they pulled away slowly, Haley glanced up at him, "I just realized that's the first time we've kissed in two years."

"I know," he murmured taking her lips with his again, pulling back once more, "I love you Hales."

"I love you too," she pushed up onto her toes again, sealing her lips over his once again.

"Now you two realize that without the appropriate paperwork this marriage isn't legal, but bring that license to me once you get it and I'll be happy to sign for you."

"Thanks Father," Nathan smirked, pulling Haley swiftly after him out of the church.

"Slow down," Haley laughed, running with him across campus to her apartment.

"Slow down?" he questioned spinning and swinging her up into his arms, laughing with her when she started giggling, "Haley Scott, we've got a marriage to consummate and I don't know about you--"

"Ooh, good point," she interrupted, wiggling from his arms grabbing his hand and pulling him after her, "let's go."

"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Hales?" Nathan called into the bathroom, as she showered. He was already down to his boxers and ready to make a move to join her.

"Yes?" she called back, hoping he would join her. They'd been married seven weeks and it had taken a little work to get the paper work completed and they'd just received their official certificate two days ago.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked, his voice becoming louder.

"I have a study session at five, but it should be over by seven," she answered, before being hit by a cool breeze from the bathroom, "hi."

"Hi," he greeted, with a small peck to her lips, "so I was thinking since tonight is Friday and next week is Halloween and I promised Lily I would go trick-or-treating, maybe we could go to a party tonight?"

"Which party are we going to?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. She'd been to a few in her first two years at Duke, but she'd never been to one at the basketball house and from what she'd understood they were always quite the rage and ended with more than a few freshman girls broken hearted the next morning.

"The one at the basketball house, the guys keep saying they want to get to know me better," he sighed with a roll of his eyes. He'd walked on during the first week of class and Coach K had added him to the roster, but he couldn't promise that he would get much playing time, "like that doesn't sound gay."

"This from the man who proposed to his high school girlfriend, after spending some quality time with her for the first time in almost two years," she quirked an eyebrow at him with a smirk she had picked up from him a long time ago.

"That was not gay," he pouted, giving her ass a pinch, causing a squeal, "it was sweet and romantic."

"Yes it was," she smiled genuinely, pecking his lips, "so is there a reason why you are in the shower with me?"

"Well Mrs. Scott, I figured that since neither one of us has to be in class until two this afternoon, and you have this weird obsession of getting up at the crack of dawn, that we might could have a little fun in our shower," he winked, with a leering smirk and a glance down her front.

"Did you now?" she playfully retorted, wrapping her arms tighter pulling his lips down to hers.

"Umm hmmm…"

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Nathan Scott," Haley hissed staring at the bright red bite mark on her neck. It was already darkening and she was pretty sure those were teeth marks she could see in it, and why the hell hadn't she stopped him from doing that?

"Nice," he smirked at her over her shoulder in the mirror, "but don't complain to me," he pointed to a spot right above his left nipple, where his very own hickie was beginning to darken.

"Oh…I'm sorry," she laughed, her cheeks flaming at the mere image he made. Although they'd had many a make-out session in high school and he'd left many a hickie on her neck, she'd never actually given one to him until their wedding night. As much as it bothered her to have left one, it seemed to have quite an aphrodisiac effect on her husband, "although, it's not really fair you can hide yours with a shirt, where as mine…given the hot weather…is going to be on full display if this make-up doesn't cover it."

"Wear it with pride," he grinned, "a hickie from Nathan, is like a hallmark card…when you only care enough to send the very best."

"You stole that from _Grease_," she slapped his shoulder before turning back to the mirror, "now go, you have to be at the gym in twenty minutes and I have to be in class in thirty."

"Yes ma'am," he smarted, leaning down to place a kiss against her shoulder, "I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled watching his boxer-covered backside in the mirror before glancing at her reflection again, "God help me."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

They'd made their way through the entire house on Nathan's first drink, and he'd grabbed another before joining her leaning up against a wall at the bottom of the stairwell where she was watching scantily clad college girls follow clearly horny college boys up to their rooms.

"So remind me again, why I agreed to come to this party?" Nathan spoke loudly into her ear, one hand resting on her hip the other holding a red plastic cup containing an odd assortment of alcohol.

"Because the guys on the team wanted to get to know you," she answered back, straining to be heard over the noise. If it wasn't so awkward she would have laughed at the way he was bent so she could yell into his ear.

"Oh right," he sighed, "that's why three of them are so drunk they can't see straight, four of them have already headed upstairs for the night and I'm pretty sure the other six aren't even here."

"Well we could leave, it's not like I'd be missing out on anything," she pointed out, turning in his arms and motioning to the crowd of rowdy college students who'd all had one too many, "this was never my scene."

"I know," he took her hand and pulled her through to the kitchen where at least the noise wasn't so loud, "we can go if you want."

He definitely wasn't opposed to leaving especially considering the low cut top and hip hugging jeans she was wearing, her hickie from that morning clearly visible under a layer of make-up. When she'd come out of their bedroom earlier ready for the party he'd nearly shoved her back in, with a growl that they never leave, but she'd quickly squelched that idea with one look.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking back through the swinging door, "I can survive if you want to stay."

"No it's cool, let's get out of here," he grinned bending his knees wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him at eye level, "besides I'm sure there are things two newlyweds like us could come up with other than this boring party."

"Really now?" she asked, with a smirk, "I guess, we'll have to go explore those options."

"Yes," he agreed sealing his lips over hers, before grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him, "let's get out of here."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So I'm thinking this should become a monthly tradition," he murmured his lips running up her neck as they lay together.

"Why go to the party just to come back and have sex when we could just have sex?" She laughed, at his pout.

"I was trying to add a little romance to our lives," he chuckled, "but I'm not opposed to that idea either, but how would it really be different from every other night then?"

"Good point," she pretended to ponder the thought, "I guess I'll have to quit giving it up to you every night then."

"Or we could continue what we've been doing and just pretend like this conversation never happened?" he questioned already sinking his teeth into the hickie from that morning.

"That works too," she laughed on breathy moan, "don't make it worse."

"Too late," his breathless laugh sounded in her ears before he covered her body once more with his.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Hales, do you have my razor?" he asked carrying his travel case with him into the kitchen, the following Friday morning. He needed to finish packing and be ready to leave before practice, and he was clearly having trouble finding a few things.

"No, what would make you think I have your razor?" she questioned, with a laugh, placing a hoodie over her suitcase that sat next to the front door. She, like always, was ahead of schedule and her class had been canceled for the day.

"I don't know, I can't find it, and I left it next to the sink yesterday morning," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Did you check the holder in the medicine cabinet where it belongs?" she led him through the bedroom and into the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet to show him it was there.

"Well that's not where I left it," he sighed reaching behind her to take it from the cabinet, dropping it into the travel case.

"I know you left it on the edge of the sink with shaving cream and hair still in it," she replied, "I cleaned the apartment yesterday, but you really shouldn't leave it like that anyway, you'll have to buy a new one sooner."

"So? It's my razor," he pointed out stuffing the case into his suitcase and she followed him, arms akimbo.

"Yes, but it is OUR money and OUR bathroom," she sighed, "I didn't even nag you about it, I just went ahead and cleaned up after you."

"No one asked you to," he shrugged, grabbing his two duffle bags dropping one next to Haley's suitcase and dropping the other over his head, "I have practice we'll talk more later, okay?"

"But Nathan…" she started, as he grabbed a Gatorade from the refrigerator.

"I promise," he placed a hand on her cheek pulling her lips to his, "we've got the whole drive to Tree Hill to talk, bye."

"I love you," she mumbled to the closed door after he'd left. She didn't really think it was that big of a deal, she'd always cleaned up after him when they dated in high school especially after he'd become emancipated, and this time she wasn't even nagging him about it.

Sighing she decided to crack open her laptop, determined to finish a paper she had due Monday, before they left. Trying not to think of his actions toward her, only caused her to think about it more. He clearly wasn't that mad considering he'd kissed her and promised to talk, but he clearly wasn't happy about it either.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So how was practice?" she asked, as they pulled onto the interstate. Nathan had showered at the gym and picked her and their luggage up at the apartment before hitting the road.

"Not too bad," he sighed, "we just have to worry about next week." Their season opener wasn't going to be too much to worry about, they weren't playing a high caliber team, but Nathan wanted to be prepared, on the off chance he would get to play.

"I can't wait to come to the game and cheer for you," she grinned at the mere thought. She'd always loved cheering on both Scott boys in high school and if there had ever been one thing missing in her life over the past two years, it would be having a reason to go to the basketball games, other than the fact that they were ranked number one in the NCAA.

"About that…I talked to our ticket agent, he said he can only guarantee tickets to ten games because everybody has to have a chance to bring their families, so you need to let me know which games you don't want to miss," he offered, "though he said any leftover tickets he will make sure to ask me first."

"Okay, I can still go to the other games though, I'll just get a regular student ticket," she shrugged.

"Alright," he nodded, eyes focused on the road, "you know…there's probably not much chance I'll actually play right?" he asked, "I'm a walk on back up and I'll have to hope for something major to happen and then hope that Coach puts me in," his right hand left the steering wheel to pick up her left, running his thumb over her engagement and wedding bands.

"Is that what was bothering you?" She linked her fingers through his, reaching her right hand over to clasp his hand between hers, when he shook his head she tried a different tactic, "so…you want to tell me why you seemed so upset earlier?"

"I'm sorry about that, I've just been on my own for the past two years and I guess I forgot what it's like to have my living area actually clean. I'll try to put things back where they belong, okay?" he glanced her way, focusing on the road again.

"It's really not that big of a deal, all of my former roommates have made me the cleaning lady and I was doing it for you before that, I'm used to it," she shrugged, "I just don't know why it upset you this time, it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"I know," he nodded, "and you were right about our money and our home, I have to learn to deal with money better, and I have to learn to respect your rules."

"I don't want to make a set of rules that you have to follow," she sighed, "I think we should make the list together. And about the money thing, you've done really well with it, you've lived on your own for almost four years, you know how to manage money, we just have to figure out how to manage it together."

"Okay, well I think rule number one should be that we have sex at the initiators chosen location," he smirked over at her.

"Hold on," she reached into the back seat to pull out a small notebook from her book bag, "I'll agree to that, but only if both parties feel one hundred percent comfortable in that location."

"Agreed," he nodded, "rule number two?"

"Whoever cooks doesn't do the dishes," she offered.

"Guess I'll be doing a lot of dishes then," he chuckled, "number three is totally mine…let's see, oh ask before you move something that belongs to the other person, or tell them if you absolutely have to move it."

"Good one," she nodded writing it down on her list. They continued their list all the way to Tree Hill, randomly throwing out rules when they came to mind, "I just realized we made two whole months before we had a real fight," she sighed when they passed a sign welcoming them to Tree Hill.

"Had to happen sometime, right?" he questioned with a wink, "I'm sure they'll be ones a lot worse than this," he offered.

"That's real encouraging," she giggled, closing her notebook and depositing it back into her bag. Nathan turned his old beat-up Honda into Keith and Karen's driveway and shut the engine off. "We going to get out?"

"Yeah, it's just they are going to be the first people from Tree Hill to find out about us," he nodded turning to her, "no matter what happens, no matter what anybody says, I love you."

"I love you too," she promised, placing a kiss on his lips before jumping out of the car. "Let's go."

"Alright," he sighed, getting out as well and going to the hatchback to retrieve their bags, Haley took her book bag from his hands before leading the way up to the front door. She knocked swiftly, glancing one last time at her husband before the door swung open revealing Keith Scott.

"If it isn't two of my favorite college kids," he opened his arms wide pulling both into a group hug.

"Hey Keith," Nathan smiled as they separated and Keith invited them further into the foyer. After Keith and Karen had gotten married half way through the kids senior year of high school they'd started a second floor addition to the house, but it had only been completed within the last few months.

"So you guys want to go check out the new additions?" he asked, "Karen and Lily aren't supposed to be back for another hour or so, I figured we could get you guys settled and then surprise them for dinner, hopefully before they've left the café."

"Sounds good," Haley nodded, following him through the living room and up the flight of stairs that sat just before the entrance to the kitchen. "Keith this looks so amazing."

"Yeah, Karen got really excited about decorating it," he nodded, he pointed around as he spoke about the rooms they'd built, "so we've moved our room and Lily's up here, along with the nursery."

"So you've got the two guest rooms downstairs then?" Nathan asked, tucking his hands into his pockets and glancing into the nursery as Keith opened the door.

"Yeah, we figured we'd let you two fight it out for whom gets which one," Keith nodded, straightening a picture on the dresser.

"So no hints about the baby's sex?" Haley peered into the room as well, she knew that they knew the sex but they were refusing to speak much like they had before Lily was born.

"Sorry, we wanted you to be surprised," he shrugged, closing the door again. He stepped across the hall, pointing the next door, "And now the princess room."

They all chuckled as Keith cracked the door, which held a pink, sparkly L, revealing a world of many different shades of pinks, purples, and a small corner of two different blues. "This is so great," Haley wandered around, fingering the Disney princesses lining one of her shelves, and the shelves upon shelves of books, some way above her reading level, others meant for the two year old who flipped through them daily. "Look she's so proud of her big brother and older cousin," Haley reached the corner of blue, baby blue and royal blue. One Duke and one Carolina banner decorated the corner which held a picture of both boys with the little girl when she was less than a year old.

"God that feels like a lifetime ago," Nathan sighed looking over her shoulder at the picture, "I can't believe you put this whole thing together."

"Yeah, well when you have your own daughter then we can talk," he lightly punched his nephew's shoulder.

Haley followed them out of the room, Keith's words ringing in her ears. She'd never thought about it before but she could imagine Nathan chasing their son or daughter through a neat, trimmed yard, while she sat on a patio watching and nursing their newborn.

"Hales, you in there?" Keith asked as they reached the living room.

"Huh? Yeah sorry," she mumbled, "what were you saying?"

"Which room do you want?" Nathan asked holding both suitcases. She gave him a questioning look before shaking her head.

"I'll take Karen's with the in suite bathroom," she replied after a moment of thought, "You can have the quick exit for your early morning runs," she winked.

"Just had to remind me of that huh?" Nathan groaned, "I was thinking of maybe skipping one of those."

"Nope," she shook her head, "you have to keep in shape."

"Alright," Keith interrupted, "do you guys need a few minutes to get settled or you want to head on over to the café?"

"Café," Haley dropped her suitcase just inside the door of Karen's old bedroom and rejoined Keith in the living room.

"Just give me a minute," Nathan called from inside Lucas's bedroom, "alright let's go," he returned pulling a hoodie over his own head, his hands quickly tucking into the pouch at the front.

"You two look like it's the middle of winter outside," Keith surmised.

"Well it is a little cooler than last week, plus once the sun goes down it gets cold," Haley shrugged.

Nathan almost wanted to laugh at the confusion clearly written on Keith's face. He figured he could tell something was up, but couldn't figure out what. They'd decided on the drive that they would wait until they had Keith and Karen together before they sprung their news.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh you're here," Karen called, coming around the corner of the bar, her belly rounding out below her apron, as she rushed to give them both hugs.

"Look at you," Haley shrieked hugging her first; then placing a hand on her belly, realizing only too late that it was her left hand.

"Haley James," Karen took her hand, "what is this?"

"Actually it's Haley Scott," she smiled weakly, and Nathan held up his left hand for her to see as well.

"Damn boy," Keith smacked the back of his head, "what did you think you were doing?"

"Keith," Haley sighed.

"Sorry," Nathan mumbled, "we wanted you guys to be there, but it happened so fast."

"How fast?" Karen's arms crossed as she eyed the two.

"A few hours after we saw each other again," Haley murmured quietly, causing another loud shriek from Karen. "Maybe we should move somewhere else before we cause all of your customers to leave."

"Um…no, no it's okay we can talk more about this later," Karen sighed going back behind the counter. Nathan finally moved from his spot, wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders, "Deb should be here in a few minutes to close."

"Oh um, maybe we should just meet you back at the house then," Nathan stuttered, hugging Haley from behind.

"Deb doesn't know either?" Keith questioned, "Oh boy," he had moved behind the counter, and was now holding a sleeping Lily. "We'll meet you at home," Keith placed a kiss on Karen's cheek before ushering all of them out of the cafe.

Keith handed Lily to Haley and asked her if she could get her strapped into Karen's minivan, before running back inside. "What was that about?" Nathan questioned, leaning over Haley's shoulder as she expertly worked the straps of the carseat never once upsetting the sleeping toddler.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to be getting a lecture tonight, after dinner," she smiled when Lily blinked sleepily, "Hey Lil-bug."

"Hayee," she grinned.

"Nathan?" Another voice questioned from Nathan's left side, and he knew he was caught.

"Mom," he sighed, "it's good to see you."

"Oh," she sighed, pulling him into a hug without warning, "what are you doing here?"

"I promised I'd take Lily trick-or-treating, so I'm doing that tomorrow night, and then I've got to get back to Durham for basketball practice Sunday afternoon."

"Oh…well…have you seen Haley yet?" Deb questioned.

"Yeah we actually rode down together this afternoon," he motioned over his shoulder, where Haley was still leaning in the door of Karen's minivan.

"So are you two dating again?" Deb asked softly, she'd always been a fan of Nathan and Haley. Even when Haley had helped Nathan become emancipated she'd known that she was only looking out for her son's best interest and that was all she could hope for in a girlfriend for her son.

"Actually we're not dating anymore," he sighed, "we got married a few months ago, Mom."

"What? Oh…Nathan…that's—unexpected," she stuttered, "maybe you…and Haley, can come to the house tomorrow morning…for breakfast."

"Uh—I don't know if that's such a good idea, especially--"

"Maybe we should," Haley murmured, obviously having overheard their conversation.

"Your father moved out of town a few weeks ago…he doesn't come around anymore," Deb offered, "That's what you were going to say, right? Especially if he was around?"

"We'll be there," Haley smiled, nudging Nathan to the car, when Keith rejoined them.

"Hey Deb," he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek, "don't hold onto Karen too long?"

"Never," she smiled, "I'll make sure she leaves within the hour."

"Thanks," he nodded, "let's go you two."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Haley winked at Deb.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"What was that?" he asked closing the door to Lucas's bedroom, after they'd gotten back.

"What? She's still your mom," she sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "I know you don't like your parents, but we do owe it to them to at least explain. At the very least to your Mom," she sighed again.

"They're MY parents Haley!" he yelled, "I'll decide how to handle them."

"Nathan," she spoke softly shocked by his outburst, "I didn't mean to upset you…I just think that we should try to get along with them. And I don't appreciate you yelling at me."

"And I don't appreciate you sticking your nose into something that is none of your business," he returned.

"None of my business?" she questioned shocked, standing from the bed, "well excuse me for thinking that just because we were married your business was my business." She turned on one foot leaving Lucas's bedroom and entering the old master suite, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah, well…" he started to yell, before trailing off not having a decent come back for her point, "I'm a dumb ass," he finished to himself softly. Roughly pulling his hoodie off he tossed it across the room, grabbing a basketball that was next to the door before heading out.

When Karen arrived home twenty minutes later, Haley was chopping vegetables with such force she was afraid to mention her presence, "Why are men such jerks?"

"You want to slow down a little there?" Karen asked, watching as Haley got a little close to her fingers, "They aren't all jerks…they just have moments of—jerkiness."

"Yeah…well, Nathan's _moments_ are getting closer and closer together," Haley sighed finally putting down the knife.

"What happened?" Karen asked, "Deb mentioned you guys were going to have breakfast with her tomorrow."

"I told her we would…Nathan wasn't too happy about it," she sighed, "earlier today before we left he got mad at me for putting his razor away…we did so well for the last two months—now we're having two fights in one day."

"Oh honey," Karen wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a side hug, "you and Nathan are still readjusting to each other," she sighed, "which isn't so shocking…plus you are now adding newlywed issues."

"What issues?" Haley asked shocked, "Shouldn't we still be blissed out on love?"

"The things people never tell you," Karen clucked her tongue with a shake of her head, "there's always a little time right in the middle of the honeymoon phase where you both try to figure out the boundaries your new status allows."

"Cleaning up after him was probably just a shock for him…once he realized what you were doing he got over it quickly, right?" Karen questioned and Haley nodded, "but dealing with Deb and Dan…that's tricky enough…Haley, how much do you know about the last two years where they're concerned?"

"Not much," she shrugged, "he hasn't exactly been willing to talk about them, but why would he agree to come back to Tree Hill if he couldn't see them."

"He and Deb had a bit of a rocky relationship the last few years…he moved back in with her after she got out of rehab…the summer after you guys graduated," Karen reminded her, one of the last things Haley and Nathan had done as a couple was move him back into Deb's house, "he needed a little help financially and she needed help to stay sober."

"Right," Haley sighed, "but he moved back out by Christmas."

"And Deb was doing really well, he took over your job at the café, he was either studying, working or babysitting for Lily…he was so busy I don't think he even saw what was really going on with her. She finally got her divorce," Karen sighed, "that's when the depression started…I think she started drinking again by the next summer…none of us caught on to it…then it was prescription pain killers again."

"Karen…" Haley trailed off, "how did she hide it?"

"We were all so busy with our lives…Nathan's graduation was the first time she made a display of herself," she shook her head, "he was so embarrassed, he didn't even walk…he took her home and then came here, he and Keith talked for hours that night…I still don't know what it was they talked about."

"How—why did nobody call me?" Haley questioned, "I know Nathan and I weren't together, but I still would've been here."

"I thought about it but Nathan insisted…" Karen shook her head, "anyway…it was progressively down hill from December till May—I'd try to keep them on opposite shifts at the café but there was one day they had to work together, I'm not sure what exactly happened, but Dan came in at some point during the day for god knows what reason…and Nathan had apparently ignored her the entire shift, she went home took every pill she could find, left a long rambling message on Nathan's machine, and passed out."

"No," Haley sighed, "no wonder he doesn't want me talking to her."

"She wasn't out of rehab when he left…I don't think she's really talked to him about everything that happened…and I'm not sure that he wants to."

"Damn," Haley muttered, "I'm going to go…"

"He's at the Rivercourt," Karen shook her head when Haley turned to Lucas's room, "He had Luke's basketball and was headed that way when I passed him."

"Thanks Karen," she smiled, heading that way as well…she and her husband had a lot to talk about.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So I'm guessing you talked to Karen," he sighed, before slamming the ball through the hoop, as she approached.

"Yeah it would've been nice if you'd talked to me about it first," she took a seat at the picnic table just watching him play.

"It's a lot to talk about," he shrugged, "it's just easier to put it behind me and not worry about it anymore."

"You can't put it behind you if you don't talk to her about it," she supplied.

"I don't want to talk to her about it!" he screamed at the top of his lungs not directed at her, just relieving the stress.

"That feel good?" she questioned softly, he nodded his back to her as he took another shot, "I'm sorry, I overstepped my bounds by telling your mom we would be there…"

"No you didn't," he finally turned to her, walking to stand directly in front of her, "you didn't know and that's my fault I should have told you about it--"

"I wish you would've," she smiled, laying a hand on the side of his face, "you can tell me anything, you know?"

"I know," he nodded, taking her wrist placing a kiss on the inside, "so what do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?" she challenged, lying across his lap when he sat down next to her.

"She tried to kill herself, Hales," he muttered sullenly, "she promised she wasn't going to start using again…I couldn't forgive her when she did and she tried to kill herself because of me."

"Hey, that is not your fault," she took his face in her hands making him look directly at her, "Do not blame yourself."

"How can I not?" he asked her, she didn't think she'd ever seen so much pain in his eyes, "she tried to kill herself after I ignored her for a full day at the café."

"Listen," she chided gently, "no matter what you did or didn't do, she probably would have tried it anyway, okay?"

"You don't know that," he sighed, "We need to get back for dinner."

"Okay, we don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to…but Karen knows where we are and how long it might take," she placed a kiss on his forehead, "can I just make a request?"

"Yeah," he nodded, going to fetch Luke's basketball.

"Will you please go to breakfast with your Mom tomorrow?" she asked quietly, "I won't go if you don't want me to, I just think you should both get your feelings out about what happened."

"Hales," he sighed, an arm dropping over her shoulders as they started the walk back to Keith and Karen's.

"For me? Please."

"Fine, but I can't guarantee it'll fix anything," he sighed.

"It doesn't have to I just want you to talk to her," she smiled, "thank you."

"Hey I'd do anything for you, you know that."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So tell me more about this wedding?" Karen requested, and she and Haley sat in the bathroom. Haley was bathing Lily, while Karen sat on the closed toilet, watching.

"Nathan surprised me his first night in Durham, gave me his acceptance letter and I took him to dinner…we were walking around town after dinner and he just asked me," she smiled at Lily, when the girl giggled, splashing.

"And you just said yes after only seeing him once in the last two years?"

"No," she laughed, "he had to make his argument, and he did…god Karen I've been in love with him since I was sixteen, how could I turn that down?"

"You can't," she nodded, "and how many people have you told?"

"I e-mailed mom about it," she sighed, "she and Daddy seemed really happy about it…they don't think they'll be passing through for another few months though so…Brooke and Peyton were both mad they didn't get to be there and we're planning on waiting to tell Luke in person."

"He's coming home at Christmas," Karen interjected, "I mean he's actually coming home this time, he's set up all his credits to transfer and he's going to be at UNC for the spring semester."

"He mentioned something about Carolina in his e-mails," Haley nodded lifting the soaking girl from the tub placing her in Karen's lap where she waited with a towel, "how 'bout Lil-bug, you excited to see your big brother?"

"Wucas come home," she pouted adorably, as Haley swept her back up into her arms, heading toward the little girl's room, Karen following after pulling the plug on the bathtub.

"Yes, he is," Haley smiled, "potty training already?" she asked surprised when she saw the stack of pull-ups underneath the changing table.

"Yes," Karen nodded, "I hope to have one out of diapers before the other one gets here, plus girls pick it up a lot earlier than boys."

"Yeah, we're always quick on the uptake," Haley laughed blowing a raspberry on Lily's rounded belly, laughing along with the little girl's giggles. "Come on let's go bug your cousin," she zipped up the pink feety-pajamas Karen handed her and lifted Lily onto her hip.

"I'm surprised he didn't volunteer for bath time," Karen mused, "that used to be their bonding time."

"Really?" she questioned shocked, she never thought that the boy she'd fallen in love with at sixteen and married at twenty would be so into a little girl.

"Yeah, I actually have a picture of them somewhere," Karen grabbed the stack of photos off Lily's dresser, "I need to get some picture frames," she shook her head, handing Haley the photo of Lily with a Mohawk filled with shampoo and Nathan, obviously shirtless, leaning over the edge of the bathtub laughing with his young cousin, "you can have that if you want."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked, handing it back.

"Please, we have every photo in digital saved on disk, Keith is becoming very computer savvy," she laughed pushing the photo back to Haley before ushering her out of the princess room.

"Nafan," Lily squealed when she saw her cousin still sitting on the couch with her Daddy where she'd left him.

"Lily," he laughed accepting her over his shoulder as Haley handed her over, "you smell clean munchkin," he laughed pretending to munch at the little fingers inching toward his mouth.

"You know I'm feeling a little neglected," Keith laughed as Karen joined him in the recliner, "normally after bath time it's Daddy time."

"You just aren't as cool," Nathan laughed, "where were you?" he questioned when Haley finally sat down next to him.

"I just had to put something away," she shrugged, smiling at Lily who had made herself at home in Nathan's lap, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into him as well.

"So Lily what are you going to be for Halloween, huh?" Nathan asked, smiling when the little girl took his big hand in hers tracing his ring with delicate, but curious fingers.

"Pwincess," she grinned, "pwetty pwincess."

"I bet you have a very pretty dress," Haley smiled, she'd seen the Cinderella dress hanging from her closet door.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took us to find one that she liked," Karen shook her head, "it had to be pink, but nearly every one we found was blue or yellow."

"Oh no we couldn't have my princess in anything other than pink," Nathan chuckled, placing a kiss on the little girl's blonde hair, he felt her head drooping further and further. Haley smiled seeing Lily nodding off in her husband's arms.

"It's bedtime," Karen murmured when Lily finally fell off, "I'm going to hit the sack too. You guys can stay up and watch TV if you want."

"I'm heading up too," Keith took a sleeping Lily from Nathan leading Karen upstairs.

"So Karen tells me that you and Lily are bath time buddies," Haley giggled settling comfortably with him in Lucas's bed.

"Yeah, it was just something I started doing once Luke went to Europe," he shrugged, "Karen and Keith were worried about how she'd handle not having Lucas around, I just figured I could be a stand in Lucas until he got back…that was of course when he was only supposed to be gone for one semester."

"Oh…Karen mentioned that he is coming home at Christmas he's already transferred all of his credits to Carolina," she shrugged, "so I guess we really will be telling him at Christmas."

"Okay," he nodded, "I have to get some sleep if I'm going to get up tomorrow for my run and then have breakfast with my mom."

"Listen…I know I asked you to go to breakfast with her, but if you really don't want to go, I don't want you to," she sighed placing a hand against his cheek.

"No, you were right…I should talk to her, as I said I can't guarantee it'll change anything--"

"I know," she nodded, "I don't expect miracles," she murmured kissing his bare chest, "get some sleep."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He'd snuck out of the house around 6, and ran through the town, most of the town still asleep on the early Saturday. As he ran down the docks he couldn't help but continually glance out over the water, it was so peaceful in Tree Hill and he couldn't wait to get back to his home town after he graduated. He used to dream about playing professional basketball and living in a large city away from this small town. But ever since he'd first begun dating Haley he'd known that he wanted to stay in this small town. Haley was always a girl that was going to end up in this small town, and it wasn't a bad thing, it was just who she was, and he loved that about her, loved her simplistic way of life…she didn't need a huge bank account to be happy.

Once he'd completed his senior basketball season without a single scholarship offer he'd known he was never going to make the NBA and he'd adjusted and felt relieved to know that his father's dreams would no longer rest on his shoulders. He'd played basketball at junior college and gotten a scholarship his second year, but he didn't always want to be the guy walking on to the court…he wanted to be the guy who was the best at what he did, and he planned to be that once he got his degree.

"Breakfast waiting when I walk in the door?" He asked entering through the kitchen door, smiling when he saw Karen and Haley both milling around the kitchen, "…Take notes, Hales."

"Oh, ha ha, well when I don't have to be getting ready for my own classes maybe I will," she shrugged.

"Really? I'd like to see the day," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Eew," she shrieked, "go take a shower…and don't touch me with your slimy arms," she shuddered pushing him to the hallway, "breakfast will be ready when you get out."

"Kiss first," he peeked back around the corner of the hallway, puckering his lips toward her. She complied barely pecking his lips before ushering him back down the hallway.

"So did he decide not to do breakfast with Deb?" Karen asked interrupting Haley's slight daze left from kissing her husband.

"No, just Deb Scott doesn't do breakfast until 10:30, he'll be hungry again by then," she sighed, "plus I'm not sure how much eating he'll actually get to do."

"Yeah they have a lot to talk about," Karen nodded, "I'm going to go check on Keith he should've been up by now and so should Lily for that matter."

"Lazy bones," Haley muttered, causing a laugh from Karen as she rushed to the staircase. Twenty minutes later they all sat down to the breakfast table, Lily happily perched in Nathan's lap and eating from his plate.

"You know, Princess, one day you're going to have to get your own plate at your seat," Nathan laughed as he and Lily both fought over a bite of sausage on his plate.

"Nafan," she laughed, as if she understood his words and just shrugged them off.

"Lucas has so much to look forward to when he gets home," he spoke to Haley, but Lily perked up at the mention of her brother.

"Wucas come home," she repeated the same phrase from the night before, "Santa bwing him."

"Is Santa Claus bringing your brother home?" Haley asked enjoying the excitement in the young girl's eyes.

"Soon."

"Not soon enough," Karen sighed, "so tell me about this proposal Nathan."

"What about it?" he shrugged, "it was pretty boring as far as proposals go, I forgot the ring in my pocket until after she'd agreed, I think I rambled through the entire thing, and I'm pretty sure she turned me down at least once."

"I did not," Haley argued, "I never once said no."

"Technicality," he laughed, pulling her face towards his by the back of her neck, "I still love you though."

"So generous," she giggled, rubbing their noses together before lightly kissing his lips and turning back to their breakfast, "I love you too."

"Young love," Keith laughed getting up from the table taking his plate toward the sink, "so Nate what time are you leaving to go talk to your Mom?"

"It'll be a couple hours," he shrugged, "I was actually thinking of taking a stroll around town with a couple of lovely ladies and give you guys a break for the morning."

"I'll go shower," Haley jumped up, "then we'll get out of your hair."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Nathan, I'm so glad you could make it," Deb smiled swinging the door wide, inviting him in, "no Haley?"

"Uh no, she and Lily went to the café to pick up Karen to get some mani-pedi thing, and left Keith in charge at the café," he glanced around the foyer, he hadn't been back in his childhood home since his graduation almost eleven months ago.

"I guess after we eat we'll have to go check on him then," she smiled again, "so tell me about your life…you got married obviously."

"Yeah," he nodded looking down, unable to prevent the smile at the thought of his wife, "I made the team at Duke, I'm not sure how much I'll get to play but it feels good to be part of a team again."

"That's great, Nate," she placed a hand on his arm, "let's go sit down, I want to hear more about your life. What's your major?" she asked, when he didn't continue the conversation.

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged, "I'm thinking something in education…come back and take over for Whitey, maybe then he'll retire…"

"So you're thinking you're going to come back to Tree Hill after your graduation?" she asked surprised, she always figured he would move to the big city, he wasn't meant for small town life.

"Yeah, Haley loves it here and Keith and Karen are here with Lily…her family is scattered—so…I could see myself here in 5-10 years, chasing kids around the Rivercourt…it's just home," he shrugged.

"You seem really happy, Nathan," she gave him a small nod, "you deserve it after everything you've been through."

"You mean after everything you've put me through?" he asked quietly, "you were doing so good, and then you just--"

"I know," she nodded, "believe me that was the hardest part about all of this, knowing that I had let you down--"

"You should be more upset for letting yourself down, Mom," he interrupted, "why would you give up everything you worked so hard to earn back?"

"Why do you think? He showed up, ranting and raving about—I can't even remember anymore…and I just lost it, went and bought the first bottle of alcohol I could find and then went to the pharmacy with a fake script. It was so easy to be that way again--"

"Why didn't you call me? Or Keith, or Karen—there were so many people you could have called--"

"I know Nate…one of the things I learned in rehab was that maybe last time I wasn't ready…I was this time…after your graduation and that day at the café…anyway--I think I actually had to sink that far in order to pull myself back up," she sighed, "and now I'm facing the REAL hard part and that's earning back everyone's trust."

"It seems like you've already accomplished that--"

"Partly, but the hardest part is going to be you and I guess—what I really want to know is how I can do that?" Deb asked quietly.

"Just be there," he shrugged, "and don't force things, come to a few games and sit with Haley, come to Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners at Keith and Karen's…just be around…eventually we'll both rebuild," he spoke softly, not entirely sure he actually wanted her to do all of the things he's mentioned.

"Okay."

"Okay," he nodded again, "can we eat now?"

"Yes," she answered with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Fancy meeting you here," Haley grinned at her husband when he entered the café two hours after she'd dropped him off at Deb's. She was settled at a table with Lily in her lap, both of them snacking on a basket of French fries.

"And what are you lovely ladies up to?" he bent forward placing kisses on both their foreheads.

"Pwetty," Lily held up her hands for Nathan to see that they'd been painted bright pink, "Hayee," she admonished pulling her hand up onto the table, and Nathan could see the French tips on her nails.

"Very pretty," Nathan winked at Haley, "what about your toes? Those get painted too?"

"Yeah," she squealed lifting her white-sandaled feet so he could see they were also bright pink.

"Very pretty, Lily," he smiled, when she reached up to him, "and what are you and Haley doing the rest of the day?"

"I thought we'd wait for you…in case you need me…or whatever--" she shrugged.

"Twick or Tweat," Lily interrupted.

"Oh sweetie, not until after dinner," Karen laughed, overhearing her daughter as she passed.

"Afer dinna?" she asked incredulously, turning to look at Nathan's smile and putting on a full-on pout for him.

"Now see that's not going to work, munchkin," he laughed.

"I know what you guys can do," Keith appeared at Nathan's other elbow, "go find costumes."

"No," Nathan immediately replied, sighing when he saw pouts on both Haley and Lily's face, "I'm sorry, but you just can't expect me to dress up."

"It could be fun," Haley chimed, "we are missing the costume party being held at the basketball house."

"I know, wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I knew I wouldn't have to be there," he grinned, "c'mon guys," he whined when they all eyed him again, "we don't have money to rent costumes."

"We'll cover it," Karen spoke up, smacking Keith's arm when he didn't reach for his wallet.

"No, you guys we can't ask you to do that," Haley sighed, "he's right though…oh well, it was a fun idea."

"Go, have fun," Karen took the credit card from Keith's hand placing it in Nathan's empty hand wrapping his fingers around it, "don't even think about arguing."

"Just bring me a receipt," Keith chuckled giving Nathan a pat, before moving to follow his wife back to the kitchen.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"No," Nathan's pout was firmly in place as he looked at himself in the mirror…Haley'd been trying to convince him to exit the fitting room for the last five minutes.

"Just let me peek?" she pleaded, he sighed finally opening the door a very small crack, "hi."

"It's tights," he spoke softly stepping away from the door, her head coming all the way in the door, "it's too tight," he gestured to his groin.

"Good point," she laughed, "although, you look…delectable," she licked her lips with a sexy little eyes-roll-back-in-head move.

"You pulled that off without blushing," he grinned, when his words caused her cheeks to turn pink, "maybe not."

"Okay Mr. Kent…Lily and I got another idea anyway," she changed the subject, "try this on."

"The Scarecrow? The Scarecrow didn't have a female counterpart," he sighed, taking the costume from her hand.

"Clearly I've got some educating to do," she sighed, "I've already got mine if this fits."

"Okay give me a minute," he grumbled shutting the door once again and quickly, stripping off the confining garment.

"No Superman for your cousin Nathan," Haley dropped onto the bench next to the stroller which held Lily, "but I definitely think we should go with the scarecrow, don't you?"

"Barney," she pointed to the bright purple dinosaur costume that was hanging on the rack next to her, with excitement.

"I don't think anyone could get him to put that one on," Haley laughed, turning when she heard the squeak of the wooden door to the fitting room, "I like this," she grinned, "we just need to get a make-up kit to work on your face."

"Then can we go now?" he huffed, already turning back to the fitting room, still unbelieving that he'd been talked into this.

"Yes," she laughed taking the costume draped over the handle of Lily's stroller up to the front pushing the toddler along.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So you never did tell me who the scarecrow's female counterpart was," Nathan stood in front of the mirror in Karen's old bedroom, glancing over the make-up job, Haley and Karen had done on his face.

"What do you think?" She asked appearing the doorway, every piece of available skin was green and a dark black wig covered her long honey locks.

"I think you look amazing," he replied, eyeing the way the long black dress hugged around her curves before flowing outward from her hips, "but I don't remember the Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow hooking up, unless you've seen a different version of _The Wizard of Oz _than I have."

"There was a book prequel to the movie, which was later made into a Broadway play called _Wicked_, in which it is learned that the Scarecrow, who's real name is Fiyero, and the Wicked Witch, who's real name is Elphaba, were lovers and that she'd accidentally turned him into a scarecrow in order to save his life," she replied, "…well that's the Broadway version I never had enough time to read the book, I'm sure some things are different."

"Then why did she try to kill him in the movie?"

"She didn't she was just trying to get her sister's shoes back, and Dorothy really was too much of a goodie-goodie if you ask me," she rolled her eyes, "so let's go we've got an anxious toddler to make the rounds with and Karen mentioned something about a costume party at Tric that I thought we could hit up."

"Sure, there is a very small chance I'll see anybody we actually graduated with," he rolled his eyes, following her out into the living room, where Karen was trying unsuccessfully to get Lily to sit still for a picture.

"Wouldn't Dorothy and the Scarecrow, have been a better combination?" Keith asked, spotting the two.

"Just trust me, honey," Karen laughed, handing Haley the pointy, black, witch's hat, that matched her dress, "Okay a picture of you two and then the three of you, and you guys can go."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Only one awkward moment with Tim, that's impressive," Nathan laughed as they entered through the side door of Lucas's room, Haley already had wig and hat in hand.

"I ran into Skills when we got there," she reminded, "but he was on his way out, apparently Bevin had just dumped him."

"Really?" he sighed, "I really thought they were going to make the long haul," he dropped back onto the bed, "you're dripping."

"I know," she laughed, grabbing one of the old towels Karen had given her for getting rid of the makeup once they got back, "you aren't doing much better, I'm going to shower and get all of this gunk off…you're welcome to join me."

"Doing the nasty in Karen's shower?" he wiggled his eyebrows jumping up to follow her.

"Just don't tell Lucas."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey I wasn't expecting you here," Nathan smiled exiting the practice gym. His wife stood leaning against one of the light poles looking rather bored, "was I?"

"Nope," she grinned falling into his open arms, "you busy after this?"

"I've got tutoring," he shrugged, "but I might be able to be persuaded to skip."

"You shouldn't skip tutoring," she gave him a stern look, "but I was invited to go to a social thing tonight for the Education department…it's for all of the top students and I'm allowed to bring a date--"

"Good, it'll give me a chance to show you off," he smirked, pulling her to him tightly, "and judging by the look on your face there is something else…"

"It's formal," she sighed, wrinkling her nose, "and I've already looked through the closet."

"Alright," he groaned, "I'll call Landon over at the center and tell him I can't make it today and then we'll hit the mall."

"Oooh, yay," she joked sarcastically, "Where'd you park the car?"

"Behind the gym," he slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her along with him, dialing his phone at the same time.

"What'd he say?" she asked when he hung up his phone, already pulling out of the parking lot.

"That he wanted to check over my homework tomorrow before class starts and to meet tomorrow afternoon, if there are any problems," he shrugged, "and that he would see us tonight."

"He's in education?" she perked up at that tidbit.

"Yeah, he'll be graduating in May at the top of his class," he nodded, "I thought I told you that?"

"Uh no," she shook her head, "you definitely left that one out."

"Sorry," he laughed, "anyway you can meet him tonight and then you can gang up on me with your smarts and future teacher attitudes."

"Oh yay," she offered him a fake giggle.

"You're in a sarcastic mood today," he laughed parking his truck glancing at the mall in the windshield.

"Well in case you don't remember, I'm not the biggest fan of shopping," she groaned following him out the car, grabbing his hand before they head for the opening of the mall.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Okay, what do you think about this one?" Haley stepped from the dressing room, wearing a long black cocktail dress, the fifteenth dress she'd tried on in the last two hours.

"Wow," he whistled, "turn," he ordered spinning his finger, groaning when he saw the back of the dress dipping all the way down to just above her ass, and he could see her tattoo, peeking out the top. "This one, definitely this one," he nodded.

"You think?" she shrugged, "I thought it made me look a little too short."

"No, no, this is the one," he shook his head. Haley had already picked out nice dark slacks, and a coat; he had at least two button down shirts at the apartment and three or four ties that Haley'd been sure she could match.

"Okay," she sighed, "take this and check out please," she handed the dress out to him.

He chuckled heading for the counter, "will this be all for you?" the cashier asked, smiling brightly at her handsome customer.

"Yes," Nathan nodded, placing first his own clothes and then Haley's dress on the counter.

"Nice dress," she winked at him, "I'm sure your girlfriend will love it."

"My wife actually," Nathan smiled wide, "she wasn't too fond of it, but…"

"Any girl would love this dress," she grinned, placing her hand on top of his.

"And this one does," Haley spoke up, wrapping her arm through Nathan's pulling his hand back from underneath hers.

"Oh, uh, you must be the wife?" the salesclerk nodded quickly ringing up the clothes and checking them out.

"She was liking you, Mr. Scott," Haley laughed, as they strolled back through the mall, their final task was to find a pair of shoes.

"Well what's not to like?" he smirked over at her, turning into a full grin when she turned away from his eyes, "you like it."

"Shut up," she mumbled, pulling him into a shoe store spotting a pair in the window.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Each of you are in the top of your class," Dr. Riggsbee, (A/N: real person, I looked it up;)) the head of the Education spoke to the ballroom full of people, "each of you will go out into the world and mold the minds of our youth…"

The woman's voice was fading in and out to Nathan as he tried to stay awake, this had to be the most boring thing he'd ever sat through, and he was hungry, "…and now we'd like to induct our three newest members…Marshall Lancaster, William Balance…and this one…" she shook her head with a sigh, "she is going to graduate at the top of the department next year…Miss Haley James."

Nathan's head snapped up quickly, when he felt her hand squeeze his arm, he shot to his feet with the rest of the room clapping along.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were the smartest person at this shindig?" Nathan questioned later, as they made their way through the buffet line.

"I knew I was being inducted, but I didn't know that other stuff," she blushed, "besides…I've never the director gush like that about anyone."

"Well she's never had Haley SCOTT to gush about before," he emphasized her last name.

"I don't know why registration and records is taking so long to switch my name over," she shrugged, "my professors already know and don't say anything about it when I turn stuff in."

"The infamous Haley James? Really Nathan, I'm very impressed," a deep male voice interrupted them.

"Hey man," Nathan laughed knocking fists with the man, "Landon this is Haley, Haley, my tutor Landon."

"You come to me for tutoring when this is waiting at home?" Landon questioned astonished, "can't believe it man."

"She doesn't really enjoy tutoring me anymore," Nathan chuckled, "she was actually my tutor in high school."

"Well no wonder you gave it up," Landon laughed, "you must be the reason he's got such great study skills."

"It took a long time to beat them into his brain…he better never forget them," she laughed, turning down the wine Nathan was handing her, "I'll stick to water, one of us needs to be able to drive tonight."

"Okay," he shrugged, "let's eat I'm starving, join us?" he questioned Landon already heading back to their table.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"I never knew you were so impressive," Nathan joked as they entered their dark apartment, his arm slung on his shoulder and he was feeling a little heavy, having had one too many drinks at the party.

"Wait until next year, when I'm juggling classes, you, and teaching," she laughed, dropping him off at the couch before pressing the blinking button on the answering machine and going to the kitchen to get him some water.

"Nathan, it's me," Deb's voice rang clearly through the apartment, "I received the tickets you sent for the Blue and White game…Dan asked for one, I told him I'd have to clear it with you first, but Keith and I will be there Saturday, Karen has to work. I love you…you too Haley."

"Ha, don't think so," Nathan laughed, not bothering to get up to hit delete.

"It's free admission," Haley ponders as she returns with a glass of water and two Advil, "you can't really prevent him from coming."

"But he can't sit with you and the other families, and be allowed to stay and bug me once it's over," he grinned at her, pulling her down on his lap after downing the pills, and taking a few swallows of water.

"You're drunk," Haley deduced, laughing at his cute grin.

"No, I'm buzzed," he smirked, "Tonight was kind of fun."

"Yeah it kind of was," she nodded, "let's get you to bed Mr. Scott."

"I want some lovin' first Mrs. Scott," he ran a warm hand up her back left bare by her dress.

"Well come on then loverboy," she pulled him up from the couch allowing him to lean heavily against her again as they made their way down the hall to their room.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You were awesome," Haley laughed, when Nathan joined her, his mom, and his Uncle Keith on the court after the first pre-season scrimmage.

"Thanks," he grinned, leaning down for a swift kiss, "Coach said he was impressed but I have a lot more to work on before he gives me a starting spot."

"That's good, right?" Deb asked hugging her son next, "that he was impressed?"

"Yeah," he nodded, giving a slap on the back to his Uncle, "you guys ready to go, we're having dinner with the coach tonight and then there is a party afterward but I figured you guys would want to get back on the road."

"Let's go," Keith nodded, taking the duffle from Nathan's shoulder, "you guys are still planning on staying with us for Thanksgiving?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Haley nodded, "I enjoy waking up with Lily, she makes those early morning hours a lot more fun."

"I just like coming back from a run with breakfast waiting," Nathan cracked receiving an elbow from Haley, "You want to follow us, were just going down the road to Olive Garden I think."

"We'll be right behind you," Keith nodded.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Nathan and Haley had sent Deb and Keith off from the parking lot at Olive Garden before heading over to the basketball house and the party that was already raging waiting for the basketball team to arrive.

They'd spent less than half-an-hour receiving handshakes and congratulations from most of the team before heading home, "you really were great out there today," she spoke softly to him as they lay in bed after a rather long session of love making.

"As long as you think so," he murmured, placing a kiss against her bare shoulder, from where he was spooned snuggly behind her.

"I do," she nodded, "I firmly believe that one day you will show them all up on that court…and you'll have every scout in the NBA coming to your games--"

His laughing cut her off and she turned to him wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him in closer, "your naiveté amuses me greatly."

"Look at you using big words," she laughed, "seriously though, one day everyone will see just how great you are, I know it and don't argue with me, I'm the wife."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked, "when are you going to know when we can leave for Thanksgiving?"

"Tomorrow," she sighed, "but I'm going to go ahead and say it won't be till late that Tuesday night, but then we'll still be able to hang out all day Wednesday, before turkey day."

"So you and Lily will go get your nails done again, when I go have breakfast with my Mom?"

"Unless you want me to come," she nodded, "I really do not mind going over to your mom's for brunch."

"I know, but I feel like this is something we need to do just the two of us…try to repair what's left of our relationship, you know?" he shrugged.

"Of course," she nodded, "I have a feeling we'll be having a similar situation when Lucas comes back to town."

"Are you that worried about how he'll take it?" Nathan suddenly turned to her, "I mean his e-mails always sound excited for us."

"For our dating relationship," she emphasized, "he could go either way with the whole marriage thing."

"You worry too much you know that?" he peered down at her pushing up onto an elbow, "He's going to be happy because we're both happy…at least that's what a good brother slash best friend should do."

"That's what he should do but let's be honest this is not a situation he's even remotely expecting," she replied, running a hand down his back, "I really don't know what kind of reaction we could receive from him."

"Well as long as you know that nothing he says can change this, that's all that matters," he rolled settling comfortably between her legs fully resting on top of her for a change.

"I know," she nods staring into his eyes fully focusing on him, "you know that too right? He's always been my best friend but he's been demoted, you are my best friend now, he'll always have a special place in my life and in my heart but you have my heart."

"Yeah," he finally responds studying her face, pushing her hair back, "that means a lot you know?"

"Hey, if I've got to put up with you for the rest of our lives I better be able to make you my best friend right?" she grinned, laughing when he tickled her sides.

"Think that's funny, huh?" he changed tactics quickly swooping down into her neck to nibble at the pale sensitive flesh, "Not so funny now."

"No more talking," she demanded, grabbing at the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers and wrapping her other arm around his waist.

"Yes ma'am," he murmured, allowing her to direct him to her lips.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Sorry we were so late last night," Haley mumbled, dragging herself into the kitchen early the day before Thanksgiving.

"It's fine you didn't wake us," Karen placed a mug of hot coffee in front of the younger woman, smiling when she inhaled the heavenly aroma, "you should have slept in a little longer."

"Nathan left for his run, I always have trouble getting back to sleep after he's woken me," she ran a hand through her more than tousled hair.

"Well look alive here comes the queen," Karen spoke just before Haley was attacked from behind by the rambunctious two and a half year old Lily. She climbed into Haley's lap looking up at her with an equally as messy head of hair.

"Hay-ee," she giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Sweetie pie," she hugged her back tightly, placing a kiss on her cheek, "you're an early bird huh?"

"Oh yes," Karen nodded, "we are up every morning with the sun. Keith shouldn't be too far behind her."

"Good morning," he spoke walking to the coffee pot filling his own mug before joining Haley and Lily at the table, "sleep good?"

"Not nearly long enough," Haley sipped again, "I'm going to shower," she yawned, standing up with Lily and re-depositing her into her own seat, "I'll be back shortly."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Hey, where'd you get to?" Haley spoke softly when Nathan came into Lucas's room, late the same afternoon.

"My mom called really early this morning," he responded with a whisper, "why are we whispering?"

"Lily's sleeping," she pointed to her other side and Nathan noticed for the first time his younger cousin nestled up to his wife, "I didn't know how long you'd be, so I volunteered to watch her for the evening."

"Sorry," he murmured, settling comfortably on her other side, "I sent you a text earlier…I went to a therapy session with my mom."

"I figured you would come back eventually," she winked, "so how'd it go?"

"It was good, she was able to get things out in the open and it made some things make more sense."

"That's great, Nathan," she smiled up at him, "I originally thought you'd just gone for your run, but when I noticed your running shoes were still here I figured you probably had a good reason for running out on me with no note."

"I thought I'd be back before you were even awake," he smiled, "let's let her sleep," he nodded when Lily shifted away from Haley.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked as they settled at the kitchen table, a bowl of instant microwave mac and cheese between them.

"Not really," he shrugged, "it was just good to hear some things from her that I think should have been spoken aloud a lot earlier."

Haley nodded smiling at her husband, noticing the newly relaxed look on his in his face. He and his mom were moving in a good direction it seemed and she couldn't help but hope it kept that way and as Lily called her from the other room, she also couldn't help but think she could get used to this.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Something smells good," Nathan announced, coming in from his morning run on Thanksgiving day.

"That would be the turkey," Karen nodded, busily working at the stove, "I believe Haley is still asleep this morning."

"That's probably good," he chuckled, "she never sleeps in so it has to catch up at some point right?"

"It's called growing up," she laughed back, "I was hoping you and Keith would take Lily to the park this morning so Haley, your mom, and I could get this underway."

"I think we can handle that," he nodded, "think they're might be some breakfast in it for me?" he questioned with an innocent look.

"Breakfast will be ready when you get out of the shower," she nodded.

"Thanks Karen…for everything," he gave her a soft smile, "…with my Mom and…just everything."

"No thanks required," she gave him a motherly smile, "now go you starting to overpower the turkey smell."

"Alright," he laughed, heading for Lucas's old bedroom.

"Hi," Haley smiled when he walked through the door; she was showered and dressed, pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

"Good morning," he leaned down for a soft kiss, "umm, really good."

She giggled pushing him away, "you're all gross."

"Karen didn't think you were up yet," he was digging through his bag looking for the polo shirt he just knew Haley had packed for him.

"I was pretty quiet," she shrugged, "she mentioned she had something for you and Keith to do today?"

"Yeah, we're taking Lily to the park to keep her and us out of you guy's way," he replied with a chuckle, "alright, I'll be out shortly."

"Okay I'm ready to be put to work," Haley entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast first," Karen pointed at the table, where a tray of cinnamon rolls sat still warm from the oven.

"You do too much," Haley grabbed a warm roll, quickly eating it and grabbing another before washing her hands and grabbing an apron from under one of the cabinets, "put me to work."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So how are you and Haley doing?" Keith asked as the men sat watching Lily playing in the sand box.

"We're good," Nathan grinned, "listen I wanted to thank you for coming to Durham last weekend for the game."

"It really was not a problem, I just wish Karen and Lily could have come too," he gave his nephew a pat on the back, "she's going to be so excited the first game we take her to."

"I put in a request for six tickets to a later game, so you guys will be able to come with Luke and my Mom," he smiled when Lily waved at him giving her a little wave back, "I'll let you know as soon as I can, but it'll likely be after Christmas."

"Nafan," Lily called running up to him, running into his legs with a laugh and patting his thighs, "come slide!"

"Okay Lil-Bug," he laughed, swinging her up in his arms and running toward the slide with her dangling from his arms.

They played for hours at the park, Nathan continually going down the slide with Lily and even helping her swing across the monkey bars a few times. Karen phoned around 1 letting them know that dinner would be served around 3:30 and for them to come back whenever they were ready.

They made a stop at the river court to play around a little before heading back to the house. "Just in time," Haley handed Keith a stack of plates as he walked in the door; and Nathan a handful of silverware, taking Lily from him as well.

"Geez, as soon as we walk in the door," Keith laughed, leading Nathan to the dining room.

"Hey Lily you want to help me cut the cookies?" Haley questioned, setting the little girl on the stool next to the counter where she had already rolled out the cookie dough.

"Ooh," she giggled reaching for the thin sheet Haley had worked hard on. Haley's hands were quicker though as she picked up a cutter and helped Lily make shapes from the dough and place them on a baking sheet, "No Hay-ee," she squirmed, trapped between Haley's arms trying to mess the dough up.

"You don't want messy cookies do you?" she asked with a laugh, finally releasing her and letting her make her own piles of dough to go on the second cookie sheet the first one safely out of the way.

"Wow, those look like my kind of cookies," Nathan remarked watching Lily pile her third ball-like mound onto the cookie sheet.

"Will you put that one in the oven?" Haley looked up at him, motioning to the full sheet. "Karen and I figured we could decorate them after lunch and that would give us a little chance to let our food settle before we ate dessert."

"Sounds like a plan," Keith nodded, "you got her Hales? Nate and I can take her into the living room to watch the game if you want?"

"Oh no," Karen butted in, "that TV is not getting turned on until after you boys have done the dishes when dinner is over. Deb and Cooper should be here shortly, and the turkey is going to be done soon and you need to carve it," she pointed at her husband, "and Nathan if you don't mind grabbing the chair at Lucas's desk and the one in living room finishing off the table?"

"Got it," Nathan headed off toward the living room.

"Okay Lily, I think we're out of cookie dough little monster," Haley laughed, heading for the sink with the toddler in her arms. Getting Lily clean, Haley handed her to Keith before heading back to change for dinner.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"That was the best meal I think I've ever had," Cooper sighed sitting back from the table his plate clean after at least three helpings of everything on the table.

"You think that was good? Wait until you try the pie," Deb winked at her brother.

"We actually decided not to do pie this year," Karen spoke, "Nathan and Keith are going to clear the table and start on the dishes while we decorate the sugar cookies Haley and Lily made earlier."

"Cooper can help with the dishes," Deb volunteered him elbowing when he didn't jump up to help, "and what can I do?"

"Help me gather the decorating supplies?" Haley offered, heading for the kitchen, carrying a few dishes as well.

"Haley, I just…" Deb stopped her before they could make it back to the table, "I didn't have a chance to tell you before—but I'm glad Nathan has you…and I want to thank you for everything you've done…for Nathan—and just everything."

"You know Deb, I would do it all over again," Haley gave a quick smile to Nathan when he glanced at her concerned, "because I love your son, and no matter what happens I'm going to love him," she shrugged, "you do everything you can for the ones you love."

"That's all any mother could ask for," Deb nodded.

"Hay-ee," Lily called from her high chair where Karen had already put out a few cookies for her to decorate.

"Sorry Lily, let's get to decorating those cookies shall we?" Deb asked taking one of the seats next to her and showing her how to slather the cookies with icing and sprinkles, before releasing her to do it on her own.

"Here Natan," Lily handed her cousin a cookie loosely resembling a basketball, "I maked it for you."

"Thank you Lil-bug," Nathan laughed taking a bite and groaning at the wonderful taste, "this is perfect, really hits the spot."

Haley couldn't help but marvel at the interactions between them. Ever since Halloween when they'd visited for the first time she'd been constantly impressed with his abilities with the toddler and now sitting here in the kitchen of the woman who'd practically raised her she couldn't help but be thankful for everything she had and for everything she and Nathan would one day have together.

"Hey," his soft voice interrupted her, "whatcha thinking about?"

"How perfect our family is," she shrugged, "and how great today is…the only thing missing is…Lucas."

"He'll be here in less than a month," he reminded, "but I think I have something that might cheer you up." He pulled out a cookie from behind his back, heart shaped and iced in red with a few sprinkles across the top, "It's my heart."

"Aren't you just the cutest?" she laughed, shaking her head she gave him a small peck on the lips before turning back to the rest of the family and decorating more cookies.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wake up sleepy head," she crooned softly into his ear early one morning.

"No," he whined, "Nathan's tired."

"Nathan has a test this morning," Haley laughed, pulling the pillow out from under his head. "And how come you can wake up every other morning two hours before this to go run, but you can't drag yourself out of bed this week for tests."

"I think you just answered your own question," he mumbled back, finally sitting up in the bed, "why do I take morning classes again?"

"Because you have practice in the afternoon," she replied with a laugh, "and even though your classes don't generally start until ten, exams start at eight."

"Don't remind me," he groaned, "is the sun even out right now?"

"Nope," she giggled, "it's not out when you run either."

"I know but that's calming, this is depressing," he sighed finally getting out of bed and heading for the shower, "I'll be out in a few."

"Okay, breakfast should be ready when you're done," she smiled at his back. After a week of finals Nathan would be leaving for a holiday tournament in Arizona and Haley would be leaving for Tree Hill. With any luck Nathan would make it back to Tree Hill himself with a few days left before Christmas. He'd already talked to Coach K about flying back into Tree Hill instead of Durham with the rest of the team. Nathan hadn't been playing a whole lot so far but he knew if he waited for his spot he'd eventually get to play and once he proved himself he'd hopefully become a starter.

"Eggs and bacon?" he asked settling at a stool under the counter, glancing over the plate in front of him.

"You have to have a healthy breakfast before your tests," she grinned, "it improves your brain functions."

"Okay," he mocked, "someone's an education major."

"If I don't believe it and try it for myself, then how can I prescribe it to any student I may have in the future," she settled next to him with her own plate of food, "and hurry up because we need to leave in about ten minutes."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"And for the lovely Mrs. Scott, we have one, two, three, four, five, count them five folks, A's," Nathan read from the computer screen aloud, to Haley and two of her former roommates who were seated in the living room.

"Oh of course," Jen laughed, raising her glass of some form of alcohol in a toast to Haley's grades. Morgan following similarly emptying her glass in one go, "Looks like somebody needs more."

"Okay," Nathan laughed, "how many of you are going to have hangovers tomorrow?"

"Some of us get to sleep in and don't have to get on a plane," Morgan laughed, her words slurring a little, "or drive home for that matter."

"You're just upset that you have to stay here for another weekend so you can take another final," Haley commented, sipping from her drink, knowing that she had to get up early and drive the three hours to Tree Hill. (I know in season one episode Brooke, Peyton and Lucas made it seem like it wasn't that far but I'm choosing to be a little more realistic).

"It sucks," Morgan nodded, "whoever decided that exams should last a week and a half should be shot."

"Just drink your drink," Jen nodded, to the glass Nathan had just refilled from the pitcher of daiquiris they had made.

"Alright Nathan you are up," Haley moved to the computer opening a new browser window to check Nathan's grades, "ooh, four B's and a C."

"Yes," Nathan chuckled, "I was hoping to get five B's but I'll take it."

"Well I already know that I have two C's," Jen sighed, "which means the rest of my grades have to be up there to keep my scholarship."

"Let's quit talking about grades we're four days from Christmas break, yours has already started, enjoy the time off," Morgan took another long swallow, "okay Natey, you ready to take us back?"

"I'll come too," Haley pulled on her hooded sweatshirt, and went to find her shoes.

"I know we never really talk," Jen started once Haley was out of ear shot, "but I'm glad you showed up when you did…I'm not sure how much longer we could handle Haley being all mopey about not having a boyfriend."

"Well thanks Jen," Nathan grinned, "I was probably pretty mopey before I had Haley back too."

"I don't doubt it," Morgan laughed, "Haley is pretty entertaining to have around."

"Damn straight," Haley nodded coming back from the bedroom, "well come on let's get boozy to bed," she took Morgan's arm letting it drape over her shoulder to get the stumbling girl to their truck.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Hay-ee," Lily yelled coming down the front steps to greet her.

"Hey Lily," Haley laughed lifting the girl onto her hip, before heading back into the house, "what are you doing home, huh? I thought you were supposed to be at day care."

"Deb gave me the day off knowing that you were coming into town," Karen answered, from the foyer, where she'd barely gotten the door open before her daughter had taken off out the door, "and I thought that I would get Lily and come back and make lunch, and see if there was anything you wanted to do today?"

"Well, I know right now lunch sounds like a very good plan, and then a little Christmas shopping?" she shrugged, following Karen into the kitchen Lily still resting on her hip.

"I was hoping you would say that," she sighed, "I need your help picking out some gifts."

"I'm happy to help," Haley winked, "let me grab my bags and then we'll eat okay?"

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So what's new with you and Nathan?" Karen asked as they slowly strolled through the mall, Haley pushing the stroller with Lily napping in it, while Karen rested a hand on her large belly.

"Nothing much," Haley shrugged, entering a sports store as they came to it, "We're all about basketball right now…and school, I'm actually working on trying to get Nathan on my tutoring list for next semester, it'll give us a little more time together, you know?"

"Of course," she nodded, "so what have you got for Nathan?"

"There was some stuff he wanted from the bookstore on campus that I was able to pick up and then he's been talking about a new watch and I'll probably pick up some DVD's and a video game or two."

"Sounds like you've got it pretty well covered then," Karen murmured, "any opinions then on what we should get him?"

"He's been talking about some new clothes too," she decided after a few moments of thought.

"Then you can help me pick them out right?" she asked, "I never really know with Nathan, he and Lucas have such different styles."

"I know," Haley said, "Nathan's pretty easy though, give him some polos and jeans, and he's set for pretty much every occasion."

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult."

"So did you hear that Dan is rebuilding the dealership?"

"What?" Karen stopped walking, looking over at Haley, "Here in Tree Hill?"

"No," she shook her head, "in Charlotte, he e-mailed Nathan about it the other day."

"That's good," she sighed relieved, "enough about Dan let's shop."


	12. Chapter 11

"So how has life been treating you, lately?" Haley asked sitting across from Brooke and Peyton at Karen's Café, Christmas less than a week away.

"Not bad," Peyton sighed, "it would be better if I could get a hold of Jake, but he's too busy playing Santa." Jake had stayed in Savannah with Jenny continuing their tradition of their own Christmas while Peyton had come home to see her father and her friends.

"He'll come around P. Sawyer," Brooke promised, "you know me though," she winked, "too many boys not enough time," her friends laughed, they knew it was true but she was so incredibly loyal.

"Could have just one boy and still too little time," Haley sighed checking her phone for the millionth time, "stupid basketball."

"Where is he tonight?" Brooke laughed at her friend's pout.

"Arizona," she sighed, "he and Lucas will both be landing early tomorrow morning," she pouted again.

"Guess again," Peyton's eyes were glued to the door and the other two turned to see the incredibly tan blond stepping an incredibly expensive looking shoe through the door, "he's not supposed to be back yet."

"Lucas," Haley squealed, bolting from her seat and into his arms, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy," he sighed.

"Lucas," Karen's voice followed a few broken plates, before he was assaulted again, "why didn't you tell me you were getting back early?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he shrugged releasing the two women, "I dropped my stuff at home, like the new additions, by the way."

"We needed the space, plus you need to keep your room," she shrugged, "come sit down, you need to eat, you're too skinny."

"Thanks Mom," he laughed, smiling at Brooke and Peyton, "it's good to see you," he nodded at the two.

"It has been way too long Luke," Brooke nodded shifting to the seat next to her friend letting the two best friends sit next to each other.

"Where's my sister?" Lucas asked when Karen returned with a burger and fries.

"With Keith at Whitey's…he doesn't work weekends anymore," she smiled, "it is so good to see you."

"You too Mom," he laughed at her repeated amazement, "and my brother? Don't think I haven't noticed your e-mails becoming more about each other."

"He's good," Haley nodded, "finishing up a Christmas tournament and should be home tomorrow."

"He mentioned that," Lucas nodded, "and you two? Are you back to grossing people out?"

"We are back together if that's what you're asking," she laughed nervously, they'd agreed they'd tell him together, she wasn't going to break that, no matter how much she wanted to shout it from the rooftops, "speak of the devil," she giggled seeing his name on the call display, "I'll be back."

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted cheerfully leaning against the brick wall in the alley behind Karen's.

"Give me a break it's barely nine here, plus we went out to celebrate last night," she could practically hear his innocent shrug.

"You still have one more game to play," she replied with a laugh, "don't get too cocky."

"Not cocky," he reprimanded, "confident, besides it's not like I'll actually get to play."

"Still nothing?" she sighed, it didn't make sense he was a walk-on player, why'd they decide to keep him if they weren't going to play him?

"Nope, it's all about opportunity," he sighed, "I just have to hang in and eventually I'll hopefully be in the right place at the right time."

"You will," she nodded, "so guess who showed up a day early?"

"How's it going with Luk-ass," he cracked, clearly amused with himself.

"Not funny," she warned, "so far things are good he's barely been here twenty minutes, and I told him we are together."

"So I'll be able to kiss you tomorrow when you come pick me up?" he asked, "I miss you so much."

"You better be kissing me," she warned playfully, "six days is way too long to be away from you."

"Tell me about it," he groaned, "I've had more cold showers then when we were in high school."

"Shut up," she giggled, feeling her face heat up receiving the effect he'd obviously been hoping for, "it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea babe, I think we're both oversexed if I can't make it one damn day," he pouted.

"I'm not oversexed," she huffed, "up until four months ago I'd never even had sex."

"Quick learner," he smirked into the phone, "and trust me we are way more active in that department than the average person."

"Tutorgirl," Brooke called from the street, "quit having phone sex and let's go to the mall."

"I'm not having phone sex, Brooke," she called back, receiving a laugh from Brooke and her husband, "I'm not," she whined when they continued laughing.

"Hey no sex talk," Lucas's voice floated down the alley next, "Haley still has virgin ears."

"Lucas," she yelled annoyed, "I have to go kick your brother's ass, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Better believe it, love you too," he laughed, "and hey go easy on him, I'm sure he's gotten soft in those pansy-ass European countries."

"You are horrible," she giggled, "I really have to go, love you."

"Love you too."

"Lucas Eugene Scott," she called charging down the alleyway, "thank you very much for announcing that to the whole world."

"Oh please we all know with Boytoy around they can't be that virgin," Brooke retorted, shuffling away from the hand flying towards her.

"You guys suck," she pouted, "why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you love us," Lucas reminded dropping a heavy arm across her shoulders, "now until Nathan gets back, I'm stuck being feminized by you, so can we get it over with already?"

"Yes and since you've been out of the country for so long, we might even be able to help you pick things out for your family," Brooke decided.

"Brooke, he just spent two and a half years in Europe, if I don't get something fancy and foreign I'm turning him in for a new best friend," Haley grinned, ignoring Lucas as he dropped his arm from her shoulders.

"You guys suck."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"No," Lucas shook his head repeatedly as Brooke urged him to follow them into the lingerie store, "c'mon Lucas, you know it's what you'd want," Brooke's dimpled grin teased.

"I'll be in the arcade call me when you're done," he shivered, before rushing away from her.

"All clear," Brooke announced walking into the lingerie store after sending Lucas off.

"Brooke?" Haley questioned timidly, some twenty minutes later, as they sat waiting side by side for Peyton to exit the dressing room. Haley had made her choice relatively quickly, she knew what Nathan liked.

"Yes tutor wife, which you still need to explain why Lucas doesn't know by the way," she reminded Haley for probably the thousandth time since she'd found out.

"Face-to-face, Brooke," she reminded her yet again, "but…Nathan said we were oversexed--"

"Nathan Scott has been oversexed since he was ten," Peyton called sarcastically.

"How many times do you have sex a week?" Brooke asked as if conducting a scientific experiment.

Haley blushed deeply, debating whether to tell her or not, "between eight and twelve," she mumbled.

"Damn, I guess little Haley's playing catch up," Peyton laughed, finally emerging, fully clothed.

"It is a little more than most people our age," Brooke shrugged, "—But you're married which is also rare for our age…I wouldn't worry H. James Scott, you've got a hott husband, use it while you can."

"Uh thanks, I think," she shook her head, following her two friends through the hustle and bustle of last minute shoppers.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

She was nervous, once Nathan was in Tree Hill it would be inevitable that Lucas would find out about their marriage, "c'mon Hales," he whined from behind the bathroom door, but she was too busy studying herself in the mirror. The short, dark hair framing her face was different.

After high school she'd decided to let the blonde come through, of course the only reason she'd decided to dye it as an entering freshman in high school was because she hadn't wanted to be associated with her older sister Taylor, by looking like her, but entering into college she figured it was time to reinvent herself.

Once Lucas had ditched them at the mall saying it was just too girly, Brooke had insisted that she pay for Haley to get a decent haircut, the full scholarship student hadn't had more than a twelve dollar haircut in almost two years. Once most of her hair had been chopped off, Brooke and Peyton had both agreed it was a little too mom-ish and insisted she dye it back to a darker color.

She'd had to admit that she'd loved it and so had everyone else, but she hadn't considered Nathan in her decision. He'd always loved her hair and tangling his fingers into it, but with the short bob, he'd be losing that ability and the ability to nuzzle his face into it as they fell asleep him spooning up behind her. She had spent nearly an hour trying to straighten every last curl and wave before they left to pick Nathan up from the airport, she wanted it to appear as long as possible.

"Geez, you would think it was your boyfriend," she joked, finally exiting the bathroom, he was wearing a pullover sweater with a collared shirt underneath, "nice look."

"What'd you do to your hair I liked it better with the curls," he fingered the straightened strands.

"And I liked you better in jeans and a button down, Europe has ruined your fashion sense," she mocked, fingering his sweater, "and what the hell did you do to YOUR hair?"

"Just a little gel," he mused fingering it with the part he'd created.

"I think I liked it better the other way," she nodded, "especially if you're not going to be keeping up with getting it cut."

"Someone's in a feisty mood today," he noted, following her to her and Nathan's truck parked in the driveway of Keith and Karen's home, "I can't believe he lets you drive this thing."

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"Nothing, I just remember the day he got it, he e-mailed like twenty pictures of it, telling me how he was never going to let anyone drive it…"

"Well I'm not anyone," she stuck her tongue out at him.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

Between worrying about Nathan's reaction to her hair and worrying about Lucas's reaction to well…Nathan , she couldn't even be excited about seeing her husband for the first time in almost three weeks.

"Do you see him yet?" Haley asked, bouncing up onto her toes watching all of the passengers streaming into the terminal. Due to upgrades in security they couldn't get to Nathan's gate and had to wait back in the main terminal for him to come through.

"No, Shorty," Lucas laughed at her over eager bouncing, as he glanced over most of the heads in the airport.

"Watch it," she warned waving a finger in his face before turning to look out into the crowd again.

"There he is," Lucas finally announced waving an arm for his younger brother to see and grinning when he pulled a few quick maneuvers to be standing in front of them.

"Baby, I missed you," he had Haley up in his arms moments later already attaching his lips to hers.

Haley laughed into their kiss when she felt his hand grasping at air, searching blindly for her hair, "it's gone."

"It's good to know I was missed," Lucas cleared his throat interrupting the couple.

"Oh hey man," Nathan quickly turned to his brother, giving him a quick hug, "I'm glad you're finally back."

"I finally felt like it was time," he shrugged, "So what's this surprise you mentioned in your e-mails?"

"You are looking at your brand new sister-in-law," Haley grinned, wrapping an arm around Nathan's waist, "we wanted to wait and tell you in person--"

"You got married?" he suddenly burst, "what?"

"Lucas," Nathan started only to receive a swift punch to the jaw.

"Lucas," Haley pushed back against his chest putting herself between the two Scott brothers, "what was that for?"

"You know why he married you don't you?" Lucas's shaking hand was pointing at his younger brother who was clutching his jaw, "It's all about sex with him…Haley—you didn't--?" the question on the blonde's mind was perfectly clear as his eyes locked with his best friend.

"Can we please move this somewhere else?" Nathan questioned, wrapping an arm around Haley and pulling her into his chest, hoping to make it back to Keith and Karen's before getting punched again.

"I'll find my own way back," he grunted, turning quickly on his heel and practically running from the terminal.

"Are you okay?" Nathan immediately asked turning her to get a good look at her, he noticed the tears glassing her eyes but not yet falling.

"I should be asking you that," she ran her thumb over his cheek, wiping away blood that had started down his face, causing him to flinch away from her. "Guess that would be a no," she shook her head, "come on, let's get you a band-aid and some ice."

"Hales," he pulled her back to him as she started toward baggage claim.

"Let's go," she repeated, refusing to look at him.

**NHNHNHNHNHNH**

After stowing Nathan's stuff in the guest room they continued on into the kitchen, Haley pushed him at a stool going to the freezer for some ice. He grunted when she pushed it against the side of his face, "sorry about this."

"It's not your fault," she replied, lifting his hand to hold the ice in place, before turning back to the kitchen sink knowing Karen kept a first aid kit under there. "Let's just hope you don't need stitches."

"Hales," he sighed when she sat at the stool next to his turning to face him, "are we going to talk about this?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," she shrugged, "your brother on the other hand, I've got plenty of words for him."

"Go talk to him," he shied away from the stinging antiseptic she was attempting to clean his wound with.

"Don't worry I plan to," she concentrated on the wound, "this looks pretty deep, no way this was a bare-knuckled punch."

"So I'll head over to urgent care and you go find Luke," he supplied, taking the gauze she was holding against his cheek, "I'll call you if it's serious."

"You sure?"

"Yep," he nodded, pulling her off her stool and between his legs, "hey, I've missed you," he murmured, giving her lips a light peck.

"Me too," she took the ice from his face, "I love you," placing one more kiss to his lips she turned back to the sink.

"Love you too," he murmured, coming up behind her at the sink, "Don't be too hard on him okay? He's just protecting you."

"I don't need his protection, and it's unbelievable that you are standing up for him right now," she grunted.

"Hey," he murmured, silently scoffing at her tone, "if he didn't have your best interest at heart I'd have punched him back. Go talk to him."

"Alright, I'm going," she grabbed her purse from the counter and left through the back door, heading out on foot towards town.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Haley," Karen smiled when she entered through the café doors, "I figured I wouldn't be able to pull you three apart for a while."

"You haven't seen Lucas have you?" she questioned, coming up to the counter.

"Not since this morning I figured you guys would be inseparable," she filled a mug of coffee on her way around the café.

"Yeah, well that was before we told him we got married," Haley shrugged, drumming her fingers across the wooden surface.

"Guess he didn't take the news well then?" Karen sighed, "I swear that boy…"

"I'm going to head to the rivercourt," she sighed, "I'll see you tonight, hopefully it'll have all calmed down by dinner."

"Good luck."

Haley took the familiar route through town, smiling and waving at locals who she recognized. Walking up to the black slab that used to be her sanctuary she could hear the bouncing ball and the continual slamming of the ball through the hoop.

"Careful with that hoop it's old," she finally offered after watching Lucas slam the ball through the net particularly hard. He ignored her continuing to play, "I know you're mad…but I also know that you know that what you said earlier wasn't true."

"How would you know?" he suddenly questioned, "you haven't seen the guy in two years."

"And you haven't seen him in almost three," she replied, "and believe it or not Luke I can take care of myself."

"Yeah," he sighed, "then how come you married your high school boyfriend after reuniting for what two days?"

"Four hours actually," she returned, "it's called true love, you used to understand that."

"That's before I grew up," he shrugged, "there comes a point in your life where you realize all those things you believed in when you were younger aren't real."

"That's sad Luke," Haley finally answered, "it does exist and if you choose to believe that what Nathan and I have isn't that's fine, but your mom and Keith…you can't tell me that's not true love." He kept his back to her staring at the hoop in front of him, "don't force me to choose Lucas, you won't like the outcome."

"Well that's really nice Hales," he barked out a fake laugh before taking another shot at the rusty old hoop.

"This is ridiculous Lucas," she finally groaned grabbing the ball from min-bounce after a basket made, "he is your brother, if anything you should be worried about him."

"That's bull, Hales," he nearly exploded, "you've been my best friend since we were eight. You're more family than Nathan ever could be--"

"Do you know how much it hurts me to hear you say that?" she tried to keep the tears from her voice, "he worked so hard to dig himself out from underneath Dan, he had to deal with Deb and her demons, he was here every day with Lily and helping at the café--"

"That was me for 18 years Haley," he interrupted, "Nathan's not the only one with a tough life—you know one of the things I finally figured out about my life while I was gone?"

Haley almost demanded that he not change the subject, but she figured whatever he had to say might be worth hearing, "everyone always asks me who I want—Brooke or Peyton? But there is a third choice…my choice--"

"No Lucas," she sighed, "you can't put that on me, we decided long ago that it would never work, you're my best friend, my brother-in-law, I can't let you ruin that for me and don't do it to yourself."

"But Hales…what if--"

"You can't think about what ifs Luke," she retorted, "you have always been my best friend, my family that's never going to change, but that's it. I love Nathan, and I need you to accept that, and accept us, because I refuse to let our family fall apart."

Her phone began buzzing and she quickly checked her it, "I have to get to the hospital, Nathan's getting stitches…you coming?"

"No—I'll…uh see you later," he caught the basketball she chucked at him.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Haley!" Nathan's dopey grin greeted her in urgent care.

"We gave him a muscle relaxer and some pain meds," the nurse, holding his head still, offered, "he was pretty freaked out by the needle."

"Haley's doesn't know about that," Nathan was suddenly very serious, "she's not afraid, she has a tattoo."

Haley was barely holding back a laugh, "okay all done," the doctor moved from the head of the bed. "We'll let nurse Carolina here bandage it and I'll get you some ice."

"He shouldn't have a scar," Caroline informed her as she added bandages over his stitches, "leave the bandage for five days, apply ice if it get's painful or swells, and the stitches should dissolve within three weeks if not, you should see a doctor."

"Thank you," Haley smiled at the nurse as she left, "you look happy."

"They gave me drugs," his grin was pretty permanent now, "hey Doc."

"Leave this for now," he handed an ice pack to Nathan and helped him hold it in place, "I would give him some Tylenol tonight and tomorrow morning, and keep it iced for the next four to six hours."

"Thank you," Haley accepted the list of directions handed to her, along with the bill, "glad we got that school insurance," she muttered looking at the price.

Nathan fell asleep on the way back to Keith and Karen's and he barely woke up long enough for Haley to walk him inside. She decided to leave him sleeping and went to start on some dessert for dinner that night.

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

She'd taken the ice pack off his face a few hours before Karen had gotten home and then they'd begun working on dinner. "Oh my gosh," Karen exclaimed, "what happened to you?"

"Let me get the ice pack," Haley glanced at her husband, clearly just out of bed, and half his face swollen and bruised, "you want some Tylenol?"

"Please," he groaned holding the icepack in place, "Is Lucas around?"

"He's having dinner with Brooke tonight," Karen answered handing him two pills, "so what happened?"

"You remember how I said Lucas didn't take it so well…" Haley trailed off waving at Nathan's face.

"That boy…" she shook her head, rubbing a hand along her rounded belly.

"Mama," Lily's voice rang out from the living room, "Natan!" she shrieked rounding the corner, he dropped the pack to the counter to catch her in his arms.

"Ouch, what happened to you?" Keith followed her into the kitchen.

"Lucas," Karen answered.

"Wucas mean you, Natan?" Lily asked, peering up into his bruised face.

"Yeah," he nodded sadly, "but I still love him."

"He no 'possed to be mean you," Lily crossed her arms before turning to her Mother, "right Mama?"

"That's right baby," Karen smiled at her innocence.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Wucas is a meany," Lily informed her older brother when he walked in that night.

"Come on, Lil-bug," Nathan called from upstairs, "the water's getting cold."

Lucas watched Lily run over to the stairs where Haley was waiting and helped her up the stairs. He turned then heading for his own room, he stopped however when he ran into his mom and dad sitting on his bed, "you guys weren't just--" he tried to joke.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen warned, "you may be an adult, you may have traveled the world, but what could possibly make you think it would be okay to punch your brother like that?"

"I love Haley, Mom, you've always wanted that it just took me going away to realize that," he sighed.

"Luke, sweetie," Karen smiled indulgently at him, "I've never wanted to interfere with your love life but I honestly don't believe you've met the one yet."

"Karen…"

"No, let me say this…I love you and I have supported you, but Nathan and Haley are the happiest I've seen them since they were in high school…don't ruin that for them, because if you really love her…like you claim, you'd be happy because she is happy."

"Daddy!" Lily's voice carried through the house and they all laughed.

"We're glad you're home…but no more punching, alright?"

"Gotcha," Lucas laughed, "I'm going to get some sleep, I think I'll wait to talk to Nathan till morning."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So explain to me this haircut," Nathan settled next to Haley under the covers, "what brought it on?"

"Brooke," she laughed, "she wasn't really into my $12 haircuts, but once we got it all cut, it was looking very soccer mom, so we decided to dye it."

"The color takes me back," he grinned, fingering a short lock as her chin rested on his chest.

"So you like it?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but what about the curls, I really like the curls," he wrapped the strand around his finger as if he was going to curl it himself.

"They're still there," she laughed at his pout when her hair straightened; "I was trying to make it seem longer."

"Do you know how much I missed you?" he questioned wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up his body until their lips met hungrily, "I love you."

"I know," she murmured, "I love you too," her lips met his once again, it wasn't until his hands began moving around her waist that she pulled away, "we can't do that here."

"We have before," he pointed out, rolling her beneath him, "we'll be quiet."

"Lucas is right next door," she tried again, but her attempts were futile, as Nathan moved down her neck, "be very quiet."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Your handiwork looked pretty gnarly this morning," Haley commented, heading straight for the coffee as Lucas drank his own cup at the counter.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, surprised, "I guess an apology is in order, I know that he makes you happy, I've always known that…you guys just sprung it on me—it wasn't fair to react that way."

"It wasn't really fair for us to spring it on you, but we've been really ahppy the last few months, we thought of everyone before we eloped, you know?" she sighed, "but you kept saying you would be back, but you never came."

"I know," he sighed, "I kept finding myself in a new country with a million new things to do and see."

"Hayee," Lily's voice carried through the monitor next to Luke's elbow on the counter.

"Mom left her with me for the day, but it doesn't sound like I'm needed," he laughed, when Haley rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs.

"Haley was right," Lucas chuckled when Nathan came in through the kitchen door, "that does look gnarly."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way," he spoke with a flat tone, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge, and an ice pack from the freezer to cover his swollen eye.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "you guys took me by surprise, I really was not expecting that."

"You've always known that I wanted to marry her, does this really surprise you that much?" Nathan questioned finishing off his Gatorade.

"I guess I just didn't picture you as the eloping type," he shrugged.

"We really aren't," Haley smiled carrying Lily into the kitchen, the toddler dressed in jeans and a Duke hoodie, "It was all very spur of the moment."

Lily was seated at her booster seat at the counter next to Lucas, "Bagel, pwease."

"PB or jelly?" Nathan pulled the bagel from the basket, breaking it in half.

"Both," she decided after a few moments. The three adults laughed as Haley came back to make her breakfast, "Natan, you smell."

"Thanks, Lil," he laughed, "I'm going to take a shower then we can go do a little last minute shopping at the mall."

"Who are you last minute shopping for?" Haley questioned, shocked, "I hit up the entire list you gave me."

"I didn't list you on there…or a few other people."

"Nathan Royal Scott" she chased after him.

"Uh oh," Lucas laughed turning to Lily, "Looks like Nathan's in trouble," she stared at him in silence as if she didn't hear him, "damn kid you've got Brooke Davis down."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"So we'll see you in an hour at the food court?" Nathan questioned as they stood outside the busy mall.

"Yep," Haley promised, pushing Lily's stroller to the doors, "please don't spend out entire bank account."

Lily begged to see Santa and since Haley didn't have any shopping she needed to do, she joined the mile long line, with the stroller.

"Hayee?" Lily questioned looking up at her.

"Yes Lily?" she moved around to prevent the toddler from straining her neck.

"Why is Wucas mean to Natan?"

"Lucas has been my best frien since we were little and he just wants to make sure that Nathan doesn't hurt me, because he loves me," she tried to explain without getting into the complicated mess that was Scott family history.

"Nathan no hurt you, he woves you," she rolled her eyes at the mere idea, making Haley giggle.

"You are so right baby girl," she moved them forward as the line shuffled. "Now we just have to convince Luke."

**NHNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"This is a mad house," Nathan sighed watching what appeared to be every person in Tree Hill mill around the food court.

"Let's go to the café," Lucas determined, steering Lily's stroller, back to the door they'd come in, "food's better anyway."

They piled back into Nathan's truck, Lily and Haley in the back seat, Nathan behind the steering wheel, "How was Santa Claus?"

"He pwomised I'd get what I want," Lily answered her older brother.

"Well that's a mighty big promise," Haley laughed, "so what did you ask for?"

"I can't tell you," Lily laughed, "then I reawy won't get it."

"Good point," Nathan pulled the truck in behind the café, knowing it would be fruitless to try and parallel park along the street.

"Oh thank god," Karen greeted them, "table four needs refills, 2, 5, and 7 need busing and I have to pee," she handed Haley the coffee pot and Nathan her rag before running for the restroom.

"Okay then" Haley laughed heading to table four.

"We're taking over and you are going to take Luke and Lily, pick up Keith and enjoy some good quality family time, while you have it, once baby gets here and Lucas goes to school, who knows when you'll get the chance again," Nathan shooed them, following Haley to the main part of the café.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That was pretty smooth," Haley laughed as they closed up the café a few hours early, "pretending like you're doing a good deed for Karen."

"Hey it was," he shrugged, "I just happened to have an ulterior movtive."

"Uh huh," she giggled, as his fingers tickled her sides on their way around her body, "I love you," she murmured as he pulled her tight into his body.

"Umm," he smirked, letting their lips play slowly together, "come on, let's go crash the family party."

NHNHNHNHNHNH

"So now that all of you are here…" Karen grinned, clutching Keith's hand, "we wanted to let you know that we're having a boy."

"That's great," Haley nearly shrieked jumping up from her spot on the floor. The Scotts had assembled in the living room, Lucas had turned the lights on the tree on and Keith had set up the DVD player so they could watch some of the children's classics with Lily. But first Karen had wanted to tell them.

"And we know it's a lot to ask but we don't want you to go telling people, because we still want it to be a surprise, but I'm going to need help getting the nursery together," Keith smiled accepting handshakes and hugs from his nephews, "that's also why Lily is not here at the moment."

As soon as the little girl had headed upstairs for her blanket, Karen had spilled the beans, "pweasents," Lily demanded slowly making her way back down the steps.

"As promised," Karen smiled, "one per person, just for tonight."

"PJs!" the three older kids laughed when they pulled out matching flannel pants and long sleeve t-shirts.

"It's always been a tradition for Lily to get them on Christmas Eve, so we decided that tomorrow morning when you all come to see what Santa brought," she sent serious looks to the older kids when they grinned, "you'll all be matching and make a great picture."

"And I thought Haley was bad," Nathan mumbled, trying to laugh at the idea of wearing matching outfits with his brother. Haley sent a quick elbow into his side, before turning to Keith.

"I think it's time to queue the movie before the Scott boys end up sharing a bed tonight," she laughed, pulling Lily up into her lap so they could enjoy the movies. Nathan grinned dropping an arm over her shoulders, and leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Now why would you want to go and ruin your present like that?" he questioned, loving the blush that filled her cheeks.

"Do you mind not having those conversations with my sister in your lap?" Lucas teased pulling Lily into his own lap, and leaving the two newlyweds to mumble quietly to each other.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

Christmas day was busy for Nathan and Haley, they did presents with Keith, Karen, Lucas, and Lily, before heading off to breakfast and more presents with Deb. Then they met their friends at Peyton's house for a quick gift exchange, before all the kids headed back to Keith and Karen's for lunch.

Then it was the café to cook and prepare meals for the homeless, which Keith and Karen had started a few years before. They then served and cleaned, before finally settling down with what was left for their own Christmas dinner, before once again returning to Keith and Karen's for dessert and then bed.

The following week Nathan had had a game at Duke so they had all made the trek to Durham to watch him play before heading back to Tree Hill for the New Year.

"So any resolutions?" Haley asked, standing with Nathan near the corner of the café as they waited for midnight to roll around.

"No I think this year turned out pretty great and there weren't any resolutions last year," he laughed, "I mean I got you back, made you my wife. I'm not only attending Duke, but I'm playing ball and as of last night I'm officially starting…"

"What?" she shrieked, "you didn't tell me that…so Coach liked your playing yesterday?"

"That and Joe is pretty much out for the rest of the season," he nodded, "so all in all I'd say no resolutions turned out pretty great."

"Yeah it did," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked, "what were your resolutions for last year?"

"To finally start to enjoy my college career," she smiled, "and if you hadn't come along I don't know if that would've happened so thank you."

"No need to thank me," he smiled, "I'm pretty sure I got the better end of the deal."

And then as the countdown started, they both realized that over the last five months things had changed for them both, things they never would've imagined a year ago, and they were both thankful that this year had turned out as great as it had.

Hopefully next year would be just as good.


End file.
